


Rosa Diaz vs. The Scavenger

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think <i>any</i>body's gonna believe you as a stage mom?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosa Diaz vs. The Scavenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tashlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashlum/gifts), [TrisB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/gifts).



> For tashlum with additional gifting and thanks to TrisB for the Rosa and Terry prompt.

"Why can't we just use one of your kids?" 

Rosa sighs and shuffles, again, through the overly processed headshots. Nothing stands out. Nothing tying these kids together; nothing making them obvious targets for the string of robberies rocking the child beauty pageant scene.

Terry appears shocked; horrified, even, that Diaz would even make the suggestion. "Cagney or Lacey? My _babies_?"

Rosa's face remains unchanged. "They're the perfect age. And they wouldn't look _totally_ out of place at a kiddie pageant." She pauses for a moment, picturing the girls on a ramshackle stage, Terry in the first row, directing them to wave at the judges. It's a little bit funny and a _lot_ bit disgusting. And the kids are cute. Which is actually worse. "Do they have any special talents?"

"My precious babies would blow the competition out of the water, Detective Diaz, but there is no way in _hell_ we're using them as bait." Sergeant Jeffords' face scrunches up with unreleased emotion. "It's one thing for Daddy to risk his life, but ain't no little girls gonna get hurt over this case."

"But stage parents can get info that judges just can't, and we're running out of time here. The pageant is in three days, and I can practically _smell_ the Vulture circling us."

"Vulture or no Vulture, you think _any_ body's gonna buy you as a stage mom?"

Rosa shrugs slightly. "Why not?"

*

Cagney and Lacey remain far from the drama of the pageant scene, and no one really buys Rosa as a judge either. When the host asks for her introductory information just says "I know stuff," and glares.

Two hours before everything goes live, a shrill shriek rings out from backstage and the Vulture busts through the double doors of the convention center. "Sounds like a _real_ detective is needed here," he growls, flashing his badge to the bewildered host and third judge.

"I don't think so," Rosa spits.

"We _are_ real detectives," Terry shouts. "That's right, I just blew my own cover because I took offense to your blatant lack of respect for authority and boundaries. Now, you're going to back right out those doors and put your badge back in its pocket. We--" he gestures to Rosa, who gleefully unsheaths her gun from its holster inside of the stupid blazer Amy picked out. "Are going to stop a robbery in progress."

"Race ya," The Vulture snarls, but doesn't many steps in before Sergeant Jeffords "accidentally" elbows him in this face.

"Oops," he admits, rolling his neck muscles. "Rosa, lead the way?"

"On it," she answers, grinning.

\--

Rosa Diaz. Pen drawing.

[](http://imgur.com/DwUfmto)


End file.
